confusion
by A single star
Summary: This is a one shot on how the new Doctor and Clara end up being swallowed by a dinosaur. It's set before Deep breath and after the 11th Doctor changes.


**A/N I don't own anything all rights belong to the BBC. I hope you enjoy this one****- shot. I'd like to thank Luckbringer for beta'ing this chapter for me.**

Clara stared at the Doctor with tears in her eyes as the man she had come to love was changing right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. He bent over in pain as Clara watched, helpless, barely able to get his final words out of his mouth.

After everything that had happened with the Daleks she was hoping things would have just gone back to the way they were before. It couldn't end like this. Not here, not now.

She had been in his timeline and all of his previous selves. At times, she'd even tried to save them. Tears fell from her eyes as the Doctor clung onto the edge of the TARDIS console. He reached one shaky hand up, undid his bow tie, and let it fall to the ground in a heap.

"No, no." Clara spoke quickly as she moved towards him. "Please don't change." she whispered, reaching out her hand to him one last time. Then, in a flash, the Doctor jerked backwards, and suddenly lurched forward with a completely new face. If you had blinked you would have missed it.

Clara stared at this man, her heart beating quickly. He was much older than the one before. This new man was tall, and lanky with short grey hair that was nothing like the previous Doctor's messy brown hair she had loved. He stared back at her with piercing blue eyes until he once again lurched backwards in pain.

"Kidney's! I've got new kidneys". The new Doctor spoke with a slight Scottish accent, surprising Clara. "I don't like the colour".

"Of your kidneys?" She asked confused, not quite sure what to make of this new man and his strange words. But before the Doctor could answer the TARDIS suddenly started to shake uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Clara looked around, frightened as lights on the control panel begin to flash and the Doctor rocked around, apparently still unsteady on his new feet.

"We're probably crashing. Oh." The computer began to flash red signalling trouble. She watched as he bent over the console, unfazed by all the commotion, and began to press random flashing buttons.

"Into what?" Clara shouted desperately, her head spinning from everything that was going on.

"Stay calm. Just one question. Do you know how to fly this thing?"

She carefully shifted over to the console and grabbed a hold of it, afraid she might fall over at any moment. "How can you not know how to fly the TARDIS?" The Doctor, taking no notice, jogged over to the computer screen to try and see where they were.

"Oh no". Clara frowned, at the worrisome sound. unsure of how much more she could take.

"We have to go before…" He trailed off making a fist with his hand and smashing it down on a button.

"Doctor, where are we?" The TARDIS swayed from side to side throwing Clara to the floor.

"It would seem we've flown off course a tad".

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself back to her feet, quite ready to slap the Doctor at any moment. "How far off course? And where are we going, anyway?" The TARDIS pitched to the side again, but this time Clara managed to stay upright.

"Dinosaurs! There's no escaping them! The Doctor quickly moved around the console, trying different levers and buttons as he went. "If only I could remember!" Clara walked around to the screen and stared up at it to see nothing but a grey sky.

"Doctor, what are we running from?" Suddenly her question was answered as the screen went blank and flickered back on to show two large T-rexs chasing them. "You have got to be kidding me". How had they ended up here? The last thing she remembered was that they were in the vortex.

Clara stared at the screen, watching as the dinosaur on the left continued to lunge at the TARDIS, making its walls rattle.

"Can't you do something?" Clara shouted. The Doctor, who was busy mumbling to himself and hitting buttons.

"I hope you're ready to hold on tight because it's going to get a whole lot bumpier!" Clara just tightened her grip on the console, hoping they would survive this.

The dinosaur, who looked to be enjoying the chase, suddenly lunged forward with its mouth open, plunging the screen in darkness. Was this really how the impossible girl was meant to die? Clara sprung backwards as the TARDIS scraped against the beasts teeth.

"A portal!" Out of nowhere a strange portal appeared near the opening of the dinosaur's mouth wanting to suck everything in its path inside. The Doctor shouted from the other side of the console, looking like he was quite pleased with himself. Clara, however, focused on not letting go of the bar, in fear of being flung across the room. The TARDIS was still shaking violently as it made its way down the beast's throat.

"Now All we have to do is fly right out of the dinosaur's mouth!" Clara reopened her eyes and looked up at the screen from where she was crouched underneath the console. Light would briefly appear on the screen, but vanish before she could pinpoint its source.

"Is that it?" A loud wheezing sound came from the outside, and suddenly the blue box was hurled towards the ground. Clara, unable to hold on anymore, let go and fell backwards into the bars behind her as the TARDIS came to a discomforting halt.

Oh, the Doctor would pay for this, she thought. But she continued to lie in a heap on the floor for a minute, unsure whether or not they were out of danger yet. The Doctor jumped away from the console with a huge grin on his face and bounded to the doors.

Clara rubbed her head and stood slowly, her bones beginning to ache from the fall. She walked across the room and up the ramp towards the doors, wondering where the hell they'd landed this time.

Deep down she hoped it was home, because she had had quite enough of the Doctor for one day. All she wanted was the comfort of home and something familiar rather then this new man she barely knew. She frowned as she heard familiar voices outside the TARDIS doors, and she stepped out of the box to find a very confused Madame Vastra and Jenny.


End file.
